Memory Lost and Memory Gained
by Simallyher
Summary: Something happened to Sam, she's been missing for over a month, on Earth. Can the team find her? What crazy thoughts cross her minds in regards to her best friend? SAM AND DANIEL!


**Author: **simallyher / fyreanjel  
**Pairing: ** Sam and Daniel  
**Spoilers: **Only a mentioning of new team mates from Season 9 and 10, nothing plot related. Oh except for a brief mentioning of Daniel's first return.  
**Author's Notes: **This was written as my assignment for the sdficathon, this is for **lovellama **and I really do hope they enjoy it. You have be previously warned this IS Sam and Daniel, so please keep your flames to yourselves.  
****

Daniel

She'd been missing for two weeks; Mitchell had already begun to drive me crazy with his constant outbursts of frustration. Any sign of someone, looking remotely like her and we were off and racing, they all end up cold and the trail gone. Who were we kidding, she was well trained and if she didn't want to be found, we weren't going to find her. I just wish it wouldn't hurt so much. Every day that passed into night, a little more hope of finding her slipped away, along with a little more of me. I just hope against everything that she's doing fine.

**Sam**

They were surrounding me like I was the prey and they were the predator. I don't think I liked being the prey, for some reason the feeling was familiar but different. I don't think I was always the prey, sometimes I was the hunter.

'So, is the pretty lady going to hand over the money?' One of them sneered at me; I imagined the action to be much like the wolves I saw them as.

'I think the pretty lady is going to keep her money,' I replied.

One of them started tusking her like she was a naughty child. 'I really do suggest you give up quietly.'

'I really do suggest you leave me alone,' I wasn't backing down to them.

All at once they pounced on me, one aiming for my side which I deftly sidestepped and caught with a well planted hit. Following that movement through with a kick towards my second opponent, this bringing me into a fierce hand-to-hand fight with all four attackers. Not saying I didn't get hit, trust me I will have bruises to prove it. But tonight would be my victory, and another question about who I am.

**Daniel**

'It's been over a month, we have to call off the search. I'm afraid I have to class her AWOL until she comes back. We will be sending out her picture to all the authorities and hospitals in the country. Apart from that, there is nothing more we can do, I'm sorry,' General Landry explained to us.

'You mean to tell me that we're treating her as an enemy of the state?' Mitchell burst.

'She's hardly an enemy of the state Colonel Mitchell, but I understand your positioning.'

'With all due respect sir, I don't think you do. My position is not to stand here and let the feds take her in before us. They get to her, NID gets to her. We can't let that happen, she has invaluable information about the operations here.'

'I do understand that Cam,' Landry looked at us all. 'But it's out of my hands; however, SG1 is on stand-down until Colonel Carter is found. Dismissed.'

Sometimes I really miss Hammond, but this time I could really see myself beginning to like Landry. Giving us all but the green light to continue our search, on our time and with our own money; definitely brings up the brownie points.

'We meet at my place and begin researching the sectors again. We start as soon as everyone can get to my place, sorry Jackson but your artefacts are being sidelined,' Mitchell looked at me.

'What artefacts?' I asked innocently.

'Great, sorry sir, lets head out,' Mitchell grinned sheepishly at Landry before we all left his office. A big grin plastered on his face.

**Sam**

My stomach started growling again, groping around my pocket I did find a fair bit of cash, no wonder the wolves were after me. Glancing around I read the sign of the nearest restaurant: _O'Malley's_. The place seemed relaxed enough, hoping the blood seeping through my shirt wouldn't halt my admission. I entered the facility. Why do I keep speaking like I'm in one of the forces? _'Halt my admission'. 'Facility'._ The hostess barely looked at me before smiling and asking about my 'regular' booth. Another question to be filed away for later about my identity.

'How are you this evening Sam?' A man asked me.

'Ah fine thanks, just the regular,' I smiled.

'Sure thing, haven't seen you around for awhile, Daniel said you'd disappeared on us all,' he laughed.

'I did, I...uh...I needed some time away,' I lied, at least I think I was lying.

'Great, well its good see your back, your meal will be out shortly,' and he toddled away.

I lean back into the soft leather of the booth and take a deep breath. This place was obviously somewhere I frequented enough to be a regular, a regular with this 'Daniel' character. Did I have a boyfriend? Fiancée? Was I married? Fear ran through me as I searched what little memory I had left. Dad's name was Jacob, he was dead. Mum was dead too. I live around here somewhere, people keep recognising me. And now I know of someone called Daniel.

**Daniel**

O'Malley's, again. She wasn't here two nights ago, why would she be here tonight, but Mitchell wanted me to check it out. Walking in the front door Karen smiled sweetly at me.

'Evening Daniel, Sam just got here about 10mins ago,' I did a double take, she said Sam.

'Great, normal booth?' I asked as calmly as possible.

'Yep, Jared just took her order,' Karen pointed to the blonde bob.

'Thanks,' I breathed, she was alright.

I made my way to the table, sliding in across from her I just sat there, waiting for an explanation.

'You must be Daniel,' was all she said.

'Of course I'm Daniel, where have you been?'

'I was guessing that you were him and I don't know,' she replied flatly.

'You were guessing I was him?' I couldn't help but grin. 'Are you playing a game Sam? Because if you are its really sick, we've been looking for you for over a month!' and the grin had faded.

'So you know who I am, where I live and what I do?' she looked so eager.

'Of course I do,' something wasn't right here.

'Are we married?' I choked on air.

'What?' I squeaked.

'Are. We. Married,' she repeated.

'Uh...no,' I answered.

'Oh so we're engaged then?' she looked so hopeful.

'If I say yes will you start being Sam again?' I asked still shocked.

'That depends, is the Sam you know engaged to you?'

'No, no she's not,' I sighed. 'You really don't know who you are, do you?'

'Can a monkey speak?'

'Actually...' she put her hand up to stop me. 'What happened Sam?'

'I don't know, I woke up in a park and I didn't know who I was or where I was. All I know is my parents are dead and my dad's name was Jacob.' I reached across for her hand and she flinched.

'I won't hurt you Sam,' I whispered.

'Keep talking like that and I'll hurt you,' she gave me a devilish grin.

'Uh...OK, so you don't know who you are, but you're not killing me yet, because I know you could, in a heartbeat.'

**Sam**

Who was this guy and where do I get me one? He looked really shocked when I mentioned being married, maybe it's to someone else, but I could've sworn there was something in his eyes when he said no. Maybe I did something to him and he's hurt.

'Do you have somewhere we can go? Maybe somewhere warm, with a shower?' I asked boldly. I was cold, hadn't showered since I broke into that old lady's place a week ago, I was certain I was rank.

'Sure, my place is about five minutes from here,' Daniel picked up his coat and paid for the meal I never ate.

'So, if we're not married, not engaged, are we at least dating?' I asked glancing at him as we walked.

'No, we're not dating either,' he huffed.

'Really?' the word shot out like a canon ball.

'You're surprised?' He grinned, it was shy and nervous.

'There's something off here,' I gestured between the two of us. 'Something very off.'

'How so?'

'Well, the guy at that restaurant only mentioned you, no one else, you came here tonight alone, and you haven't mentioned anyone else. Plus there is one more thing,' I stated as we went through a gate and up some stairs.

'And what's that?' Daniel asked unlocking the door and effectively avoiding all eye contact.

'Why is it I have the urge to kiss you right now? If it's not a naturally occurring thing then why would I want to do it? If we're not dating, engaged or married, then why do I have the feeling we should be?' I asked stepping past him and into his townhouse. 'And for that fact, why is your house so familiar?'

**Daniel**

Since when, did Sam start talking like that, or should I say, _why_ did Sam have to start taking like that? Bringing up old feelings that I had hoped were long since locked away. Zoning in on everything I was feeling and just blurting them out. Why weren't we kissing on a regular basis? Why weren't we married, or at least dating? Jack's no longer a wedge between us; she'd spent a week here just getting over that failed attempt. Couldn't even blame it on Vala anymore, she's begun to find her own feet within the team and in-between Teal'c's sheets. Wow, they were knocking on a year now. So why weren't we doing anything she had just asked? Oh, that's right, I was a chicken.

'You spend a lot of time here Sam,' I explained away only one of her questions. 'It's like a third home to you.'

'Third?' she asked walking around the lounge, glancing at all the photos.

'Base, your house and here,' I listed, grimacing, when I noticed that most of the photos were of just us; Sam and me.

'Well we certainly spend a lot of time together,' she grinned at me as she picked up one of the more _intimate_ photos Jack had taken before he left. 'One would be wondering why we never tried anything.'

'Jack, you had a thing with Jack O'Neill for a long time, that's why,' the explanation just spilled forth.

'And now? Still Jack?' She asked putting the photo down and facing me.

'Now, I'm going to call in and tell them I found you. Doctor Lam will want to see you, assess the damage,' my eyes roamed her body, assessing her injuries myself when they hit the blood. 'Oh God, Sam you're bleeding!'

I rushed to her side, lifting the shirt gingerly I took note of a small gash on her side. She winced under my touch as some more blood seeped through the wound.

'I almost forgot that was there,' she laughed painfully. 'You were so distracting.'

So distracting! She's bleeding for Christ's sake and she says I'm distracting. 'Sam,' I growled at her.

'What it doesn't hurt that much,' she just shrugged.

'What happened?' I asked flipping open my phone and hitting speed dial.

'Some guys ganged up on me, I took them all on though, looks like one got me though,' Sam was almost laughing.

'Yeah Daniel Jackson calling, I need a team at my apartment, I've found Colonel Carter and she's wounded, medical team would help,' I closed the phone and went for towel.

'So why aren't we together?' Sam called from the lounge.

'We work together, we're best-friends, take your pick,' I replied walking back in with a towel.

'I pick neither, so why?'

'I really think it's best if you remember who you are first, otherwise you might find you say something that you will later regret,' I sighed, placing the towel over her wound. I felt her flinch, proof she was alive and not just a figment.

**Sam**

'I get that, but I'm still going to be curious about why we've never dated or anything, I mean look at you you're hot!' I exclaimed.

The sound of screeching tyres outside had Daniel physically relaxing, they must belong to the 'team' he ordered. True to military fashion they barged in guns blazing, well not blazing but drawn. What were they expecting?

'Where are the medics?' Daniel demanded.

'They're coming sir,' one of the men replied.

'They should've come up first, what were you expecting? Colonel Carter is injured and needs medical attention,' somehow this behaviour seemed off.

'Where is she?' Another man walked in.

'If 'she' is me, then I'm here,' I replied.

'Sam!' the man rushed forth, almost like he was saving a fair maiden. I'll give him that I'm fair, but no maiden.

'Daniel?' I whispered.

'Cameron Mitchell,' he supplied. 'He's your Co.'

'Thanks,' I breathed.

'What's wrong?' Cameron Mitchell stepped back.

'I don't remember anything,' I replied honestly, he knew Daniel, which was good enough for me.

'Not a damn thing?' I shook my head. 'Damn what happened to you?'

Another team of people walked in and began bustling around me, poking me with everything and asking questions I couldn't answer. I was still cold, shivering slightly I noticed Daniel was talking to Cameron Mitchell; they glanced at me occasionally before another woman stepped up to them. She was standing close to Daniel, something inside flared up.

'We're done here, Doctor Lam,' the guy on my right called.

The woman next to Daniel faced them. 'Alright, we're gong to need to bring her in.'

'Whoa there!' I backed away from them all. 'I'm not going anywhere.'

'You need to come back to the base,' Doctor Lam stated.

'I'm not going anywhere with you,' I snapped, backing further away.

'Colonel Carter please, I need to keep you for observation,' she tried again walking towards me.

'Daniel?' I called; I was terrified for some reason.

'Doctor Lam…'

'She needs to come in Doctor Jackson,' she snapped at Daniel.

'Yes, yes I know she does but you're scaring her!' Daniel stepped past her and in front of me. 'I'll bring her in, just back off!'

'Jackson,' Cameron Mitchell warned.

'Damn it Mitchell, she doesn't remember who she is, was just in a fight and now people who burst into my apartment want to ship her off to a base. I will bring her in,' Daniel snapped. 'When this happened to me…Mitchell I only came back because she asked me, let me do this for her.'

'Fine, but you're following us,' Cameron Mitchell compromised. 'Alright everyone, out, let Jackson bring her.'

**Daniel**

I could feel Sam shaking like a leaf behind me, shock, I explained it away. I waited until everyone was out and faced her, her eyes were huge, goose bumps were covering every inch of her skin. I crossed to where my jacket was thrown over the couch and wrapped her in it.

'Come on Sam, we have to follow them.'

'I don't want to,' she whispered.

'They won't hurt you, I can promise that,' I looked her in the eye. 'This is your life Sam, everything about you surrounds these people and this place. Maybe something there will trigger something.'

'You think?'

'I know,' I gave her a trademark grin. 'Come on,' I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked her down to the car.

We followed them in a relative silence, alright I was silent; she was still asking questions. Always about us and always asking why we never tried anything. What am I supposed to say? That I never tried anything because I never thought she felt the same way, because we never reached that point? There's no excuse I can give her that satisfies her questions and curiosity.

The teams reached the base before us; Doctor Lam and Mitchell were waiting at the elevators for us. I felt Sam shudder again when we reached them.

'Welcome home Sam,' Mitchell smiled, stepping into the elevator.

'Some home, concrete 24/7,' Sam mocked. I couldn't help but grin.

'Well, there's more here than just concrete,' Mitchell shrugged. 'Must be, you hardly leave it.'

'So I'm told,' she glanced up at me.

'Ah yes, you and Jackson, work, work, work,' Mitchell whined.

'I think that's enough Colonel, otherwise she won't be able to distinguish between what she remembers and what you've told her,' Doctor Lam intervened.

'Are you married?' Sam asked Doctor Lam.

'What? No, I'm not, did you think I was?'

'No, just making sure,' Sam smiled sweetly. 'Are you Cameron Mitchell?'

'No and neither is Jackson.'

'She knows that, she thought we were married,' I supplied.

'Really?' Mitchell asked.

'Really,' I smiled at him as we stepped off the elevator.

'I can see that,' Mitchell theorised.

'I'm sure you can,' I drawled, leading Sam into the Infirmary. 'Can you tell Teal'c and Vala?'

'Sure.'

**Sam**

Teal'c, now that sounded familiar. Flashes of a tall black figure graced my thoughts, silver armour, no green army fatigues. '_Shol'va'_ I whispered. Daniel froze next to me, I glanced at him wearily. 'Something wrong?'

'What did you just say?'

'_Shol'va_,' I repeated. 'Why is it important?'

'Maybe, just don't say that to Teal'c OK?'

'OK,' I sat on the bed Doctor Lam directed me to. 'How long will I be here?' I asked.

'Not sure, depends on the Doc.'

'I don't like her,' I muttered.

Daniel laughed. 'Not many do.'

'People like me Doctor Jackson,' Doctor Lam walked up with a grin. 'You just find yourself here more than others.'

'So you're the reason,' I mumbled.

'Reason for?' Doctor Lam asked.

'Nothing,' Daniel interrupted quickly, looking at me and shook his head.

I yawned, the warmth of the room making me sleepy. Doctor Lam finished another exam, and had me shower. Curled up in the bed I was assigned I felt my eyes drift shut. Daniel said he'd stay with me tonight, taking residence in the chair next to my bed. The scene seemed familiar.

'_I'll be here Sam,' he'd whispered in the dark._

_I was curled into a ball, something had happened, I felt so confused and lost. Like there was two people inside me. Flashes of another life flashed behind my eyes, life of a nameless love, life of untold pain and hardship. Two figures standing face to face, stolen moments almost. _

_I somehow knew who he was, standing there aiming something at me, some triangle thing. Pain, god the pain was unbearable. She whispered to me, calming me, telling me everything would be alright, she would save me. Jolinar._

'JOLINAR!' I screamed sitting upright.

'Sam!' I felt Daniel's arms around me.

'God Daniel, it felt so real,' I cried into his arms. 'Who's Jolinar?'

'She saved your life,' he mumbled holding me. 'A very courageous being that saved you and you've never regretted knowing her.'

He wasn't telling me something, but I had a feeling it had to do with what the Doctor had said earlier. I needed to remember things on my own. Curling into his arms, I felt the pain slide away; I could feel every muscle relax as sleep took over once more.

**Daniel**

I woke in the morning with something warm covering my body, opening my eyes I glanced down and saw a halo of gold. Sam. Recognition hit like a tidal wave, she'd woken in a fit over Jolinar, her memories were returning faster than mine. Well she has had over a month to remember, must be the base. She stirred beside me, mumbling something I couldn't quite hear. The doors opened and I watched Mitchell and Teal'c walk in.

'I thought you were sleeping on that thing,' Mitchell pointed at the chair.

'So did I, but she woke half way through the night, remember something about Jolinar, we fell asleep after she had calmed down,' I yawned.

'Fair enough, she needs her sleep,' Mitchell took my abandoned seat.

'It is a relief to see SamanthaCarter well,' Teal'c stated.

'Yeah,' I sighed, shifting slightly not wanting to wake her.

'Landry wants a briefing of the situation,' Mitchell mentioned.

'It'll have to wait, I'm stuck until she wakes up.'

'Would we not be able to have it here?' Teal'c asked.

'We could,' Mitchell grinned.

'Oh great, briefing the General of the base while my arms are wrapped around my team mate,' I drawled.

'I'll call him,' Mitchell jumped up and crossed to the phone.

'You've got a twisted sense of humour!' I hissed at him.

**Sam**

I woke feeling warm and safe, I could hear talking surrounding me, the warmth around me tightened slightly and the wall behind me vibrated. They we discussing me, me and Jolinar! I strained to look asleep while trying to catch anything that might be of interest.

'She sounded so sure it was real, how are we to know which memories are hers and which are Jolinar's? I personally think it's an improvement, and so quick,' Daniel's voice had a hint of fear in it, it sounded strange.

'We all want it to be a good thing Doctor Jackson, but we can't give false hope,' Doctor Lam…I hate her.

_An empty office, filled with books on every surface, rocks covered what was left. They weren't just ordinary rocks, they meant something, something to the person who lived in this office, and it was lived in. Empty coffee mugs and a half eaten sandwich attest to that. A figure steps into the doorway, something has happened and I hurt, the pain is excruciating. _

_A bandaged face, a bloody bandaged face! Something is wrong, so wrong with this picture. The body groans, clenching the tears begin to hit my face. Reaching for the body's hand I loose my voice._

'_Why do we wait to tell people how we really feel? I always thought you knew.'_

_Footsteps behind you, an unfamiliar voice asks how Daniel is holding up…wait Daniel? As in my Daniel?_

I wake screaming, I remember that. I remember him dieing, and if he's dead then who is lying next to me?

'Get off me!' I screech, backing away from him.

'Sam? What is it Sam?'

'You're dead!' I continued screeching, something in the back of my mind told me this was odd. I shouldn't be doing this.

'What do you mean I'm dead? I'm not dead, I'm right here!' Daniel reached for me.

'I watched you die,' I whimpered, 'and if you died, then how can you be here?'

'OK…what did I look like?' Daniel asked, stepping closer…slightly.

'You were covered in bandages and blood, and you DIED!' I burst, how could he be standing here?

'You still think she's not remembering?' Daniel snapped at Doctor Lam before looking at me again. 'I'm staying here, you may not like it, but I'm staying here until you remember.'

'But you dead,' I mumbled softly.

I reached out slowly and touched his cheek; it was warm and slightly rough. He watched me as I drew my hand across his face, taking it all in. I felt like an idiot, but I had to be certain. I paused at his mouth and nose, hot breath hit my cold fingers and I shivered. He really was alive.

'I'm going crazy,' I whispered, leaning back into my pillows.

'I think she's had enough, everyone out,' Doctor Lam ordered.

'I'm not leaving,' Daniel stated.

'Doctor Jackson, you will either leave or be dragged out.'

'Daniel?' I called softly.

'Yes Sam?'

'Stay.'

'I really must insist that he leave,' Doctor Lam persisted.

'I want him to stay.'

'You need rest, he had you worked up.'

'Now I'm fine.'

'I'm saying your not,' Doctor Lam snapped.

'Either he stays, or I go,' I started making my way out from under the covers.

'I really must insist…'

Bright colours flashed behind my eyes; bright, painful colours. Images, all sorts of images; happy, sad, oh…gut-wrenching. I pitched forward; the images sent a wave of nausea racing through me. Thank god I hadn't eaten, that could have been extremely embarrassing…and messy.

'Sam, you alright Sam?' Daniel's hands rest on my shoulders.

I look at him, really look at him. Those eyes have drawn me in before, the clothes were different but the eyes the same. Filled with so many emotions, drawing, pulling me towards their owner. An image of a woman similarly dressed crossed my mind, the same woman being buried. Years of pain and anguish puncture the perfect cerulean glaze of his eyes, making him untouchable, unforgivably distant. A flicker to my right brings me face-to-face with Teal'c, stoic, strong, never failing. Crying in a locker room, strong presence. His wife is dead, his son married, his world in turmoil. I look back at Daniel, a twitch in the corner of his mouth interests me, I've seen that before, larger, broader, more attractive. Wow, still think that then.

'I still want to know why we never married, dated or even kissed…well, except with Marchello,' I grinned broadly.

'You remember,' he questioned.

'Yep...' I clutched my head. 'Apsrin?'

**Daniel**

Doctor Lam had shuffled us all out of the room, and started running a battery of tests on Sam. God I hope she's back, and that she's all there. I also hope she would stop this crap about not dating, with her memory back she should realise why we've never done anything. Not that I'm saying I've never _wanted_ to do anything, we're just in the line of work where nothing _can_ happen.

'Doctor Jackson?' Doctor Lam called from the door.

'Ah yes? Can we see her now?'

'Colonel Carter wants to see you,' she smiled softly.

I walked in slowly, taking in everything about her. She looked more alert now, more at ease, but there was something off. I got closer to her before I realised what it was, _she remembers the night she disappeared!_

'Sam?'

'Daniel!' Her arms pulled me closer, her body shook slightly.

'Hey, shhh…what's the matter?' I lifted her face so I could see her. It was sad, tears trailing down her cheeks. 'What happened, Sam?'

She took a shuddering breath before facing me again. 'I was on my way home from a jog around the park nearby, you know the one we used to take Cassie to?' I nodded. 'Well, I'm ashamed actually; these guys surprised me, and considering my line of work. I should have been able to take them, but I couldn't. I froze.'

'Sam…they didn't…they didn't ra…' I couldn't say the word.

'They tried; I fought back as soon as I became unstuck. I got a few good hits in before my head connected with something they were holding, I kept jabbing away and I watched them run away as I stumbled towards my house. I guess crazy old lady scares people,' Sam grinned sadly. 'I remember waking up the next day and not remembering where I was. My own house was unfamiliar, everything was unfamiliar. At least, until you walked into O'Malley's. You were the first familiar thing in over a month.' I let her bury her head into my chest, blinking back my own tears. More was to come.

**Sam**

I felt like a complete idiot crying about this. I know Daniel is the one person I can cry with, but really. I survived. I fought back and I survived. How could I explain all that to Daniel? Simple, I just won't tell him it all now. I bet he's still wondering, actually he's probably hoping that I'll stop asking about us. Not that there was an 'us', I know that now…but it just seems so weird now. Seeing him through the eyes of a stranger, I can see the attraction, the man behind the glasses and million-mile mouth.

'Daniel?' I pulled back.

'What is it Sam?' He looked so worried.

I lifted myself off the bed slightly and pressed my lips against his. Part of me was hoping for repulsion…but the other half.

'Sam?' Daniel asked pulling back.

'Shhh…' I whispered, kissing him again.

I felt Daniel begin to relax this time, easing my body closer, Daniel's hands rested on the small of my back, pulling me closer. I opened for him, surrendering to him. That thought alone nearly had me reeling back from him, but when he gently took control I relaxed. Before we parted, breathing heavier.

'I needed to know,' I mumbled, burying my head again.

'Know what Sam?' Daniel pushed me away slightly.

'Why I felt like us not being together was wrong, why when I didn't remember who you were, I seemed to know everything about you,' I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks.

'What did you figure out then?'

'That I love you Daniel, not as a friend or as a sister, but as a woman. God did that didn't sound so corny in my head!' I laughed.

'Completely corny, corniest thing I've ever heard,' Daniel laughed along with me, it felt good to be laughing. 'But I love you too.'

'I knew you did,' I nudged him. 'You're transparent to an outsider.'

'I resent that!' He looked adorable blushing.

_**4 months later…**_

**Daniel**

I hate this part, the part where you sit and wait, and wait. General Landry had just called Sam and I into see him. We were patiently, or in my case impatiently, waiting for Sam to turn up. It was a big day for us; well it would be if she turned up. _Come on Sam, what could possibly be taking her so long?_ I checked my watch for the third time in five minutes.

'She'll be here, son,' Landry smirked.

'You'd think today, of all days, she'd be on time!' I fiddled with the arm of the chair.

'Calm down Daniel, I can't afford to replace another chair. Not after the last time,' Landry was still smirking. How was I supposed to know chairs break when they make contact with walls?

'Sorry I'm late!' Sam burst in.

'About time,' I muttered, kissing her cheek.

'Sir, shut up Daniel, Lee nearly caused an evacuation,' Sam situated herself in the chair next to me.

'Well, that makes it all better,' Sarcasm doesn't work! Why do I never remember that?

'Well if you'll just cool off a little, we'll find out what the answer is wont we?' Sam snapped.

'Snapping, that's really going to help!'

'Will you two just let me give you the response? Then you can fight to your hearts content and scare off another officer!' Landry bellowed over us.

'Sorry sir,' we both shrank into our chairs.

'Now, the President just got back to me about your request. And he is happy to finally be able to give the SGC a yes for something,' Landry smiled.

'He said yes?' Sam looked as shocked as I was.

'The President has signed off on it,' Landry chuckled. 'You looked shocked Daniel.'

'Well to be honest, I am! I can't believe he signed off on it,' I sucked in some much needed air.

'You know what this means don't you?' Sam asked me.

'Yep,' I nodded. 'I gotta call Jack, and obviously the catering will have to be military with clearance. Do you think I can have two? Teal'c is also close.'

'I only have Vala and Doctor Lam to choose from…'

'Vala,' we agreed unanimously.

'Well, congratulations, I here this is going to be the wedding of the year,' Landry rose.

'Damn straight,' Mitchell stated from behind us. 'Who else can boast of alien guests and triple sun settings for their backdrop?'

'Teal'c will want to take photos,' Sam sighed. 'Can we have photos?'

'I'll call the President shall I and ask if you can have photos,' Landry stared at us.

'Could you?' Sam asked getting up. 'I need to find Vala, we have shopping to do. I think Lam can be a maid…if you're having two…'

'Sam, sweetie, calm down,' I wrapped an arm around her. 'Thank you for the news, if it's not too much can you ask about the photos?'

'Sure, you're all dismissed.'

_**3 months later…**_

It sat upon their mantelpiece, proudly displaying their finest moment. Seven people squeezed into one photo. A family of sorts, joined through love and war. They are the oddest family you will ever meet, completely functional and dysfunctional in the same breath. One thing is for certain: it's a family you do not want to mess with, Earth or Galaxy; they will find you and you will pay. Just ask the System Lords.


End file.
